No last words
by Jackie-kins
Summary: Oneshot: This is a alternate universe of dark cupid. Rated M for blood and gore. What happened if Cataclysm actually struck Ladybug? Not sugarcoated. If you're not happy with well... "What ifs" I'm very so no romance just tragedy It just came to my head. If you want to cry with me leave a comment. Also Please do help my writing out. Thanks! (First upload since 2010)


No last words

*Warning this is an alternate universe of the episode dark cupid. Death is in this fanfiction! I do not own Miraculous ladybug. However regardless of this fanfiction of despair I bring you. *

Ladybug was slammed down on the floor inflicting some trauma on the back of her head. "C-Chat… don't do this…" She whispered quietly trying to coo him back.

"I've always wondered what would happen if I used Cataclysm on a person…" The magic was corrupt in every way. Manipulated his thoughts of his love turned into undying hate. "Any-" He slapped the up reaching arms away from her.

"No… You don't deserve any last words…." His claws Glowing deadly green before-

"Bye bye pretty ladybug…"

Cataclysm could rip though solid metal and structures…

The horror rose up to dark cupids eyes as he saw what he had created. It wasn't what he wanted.

The transformation broke as the claws inked with magic tore through body of the sweet girl. Her kwami flung from her body. Her host was- She couldn't believe it….. no reaction. "N-No… Marinette"

Chat stood up before walking away from the body. "So that's what happens…" Before standing and staring at the stunned evil cupid.

His humanity cried out to him. "What have I done… I just… wanted…" Dark cupid drooped from the air onto the floor. The bloody scene before him.

The hawkmoth was celebrating as a cold man he was. "Her miraculous NOW!"

Chat Noir turned over to Dark cupid. "Well?" He said a frown prominent before feelings of lostness overwhelmed the heart.

Dark cupid slowly fell his hands on the ground. "What.. have I done." His heart overpowering his mind. And the evil voice in his mind screaming at him "GET THE MIRACULOUS." However he waivered… and did not want this power anymore…. Because he stopped the one person who can save him.  
The broach on his chest Shattered brining him back to human form.

Breaking the curse. But all the damages remained… no lucky charm to fix things.

The magic wore off… "Ladybug?" Chat looked around for her… but his ring began to beep. Imedietly claws off happened.

"Tikki!" The small fairy flew over to the true damage.  
"Plag?" Adrien said wondering what just happened. Wondering what was going on before turning around and the site of the crime.

His heart Jumped in fear. "Marinette…! Marinette!" The polka dotted kwami tried to do something but could do nothing…  
He slowly walked up to the scene…. "M-Marinette…" He said his voice wavering at the sight of his classroom friend directly behind him cut through and though in a pile of blood. Tears flooding his eyes.

Then imedietly noticing the red fairy desperately trying to do something… Anything. "Marinette…! Marinette!" Tikki wasn't ready… There was so much planned so much set. Plag was holding her back. Knowing that she…. Was not fond of things ending like this.

" L-Lady B-Bug….." It was like he was shot in the heart to find out like this. He denied it. "No…. This is a bad dream! No! No!" He said grabbing the girl covering himself in her blood.  
"How could this have happened! DON'T LEAVE ME. WHY?" This only scarred him more. Her neck and head dangling in his arm. He tried to keep them together. " Marinette! Marinette! SOME ONE HELP!" He screamed bloody horror. Alerting people to the disaster outside.

-

Broken. Alone. Guilted.

The media wasn't kind… Even if it was the akumas manipulation… Videos were leaked…. Identities were found out that day… Talk and mourning and shaming…  
However… Everyone around france was heartbroken and mouring… The school was damaged for weeks with tears and silence. People wanted to find a person to blame but could not…. The two who were manipulated in the accident were put in mental hospital after being damaged…. And not stable… and gone insane…Hawkmoth had no idea it was his son who he damaged. Tikki and Plag took their miraculous' and went into hiding… as to hide from hawkmoth… but even hawkmoth was damaged at what he had created. Losing his son who he controlled believing he was in full control of him lost all of it so quickly.

Hate is powerful and this is a story that will be marked in Frances history. Forever.

End

I hope you're not crying…. Sorry for even thinking this up.  
Me: *Climbs out through a window and flees into the night*


End file.
